


【佐超翻译】Basic Code

by Saroyamal



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alpha!Zod, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Somehow tensions de-escalate, That fic where Clark doesn't kill Zod at the end, omega!Clark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saroyamal/pseuds/Saroyamal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克拉克在飞船内部找到了佐德将军，他正在膝深的水里跋涉，用氪星语不住咒骂。飞船上的一个仿生控制板被他扯开了，露出了血管一样的金属制管道——那东西看起来仿佛是活的，让人有些毛骨悚然。佐德手在管道里乱摸，肘边一个细长的机器人用某种静力悬浮着一些工具。他猛地回头，瞟了一眼悬停在走廊边缘的克拉克，眉毛绞紧，又看向那些管道，将指尖压进耳内。</p><p>“老掉牙的科技。”他嘟哝一声，翻译器将那些优雅难懂的元音转换成英语，“几千年前的科技，属于你的家族，而你毁了它。”</p><p>“或许你就不该试图用它来毁灭这个星球。”克拉克谨慎地指出。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【佐超翻译】Basic Code

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Basic Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640048) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> Lofter: http://rogerabbit.lofter.com/post/4275f6_ac9bbc8
> 
> 随缘上也有，但我老是打不开。

I.  
克拉克在飞船内部找到了佐德将军，他正在膝深的水里跋涉，用氪星语不住咒骂。飞船上的一个仿生控制板被他扯开了，露出了血管一样的金属制管道——那东西看起来仿佛是活的，让人有些毛骨悚然。

佐德手在管道里乱摸，肘边一个细长的机器人用某种静力悬浮着一些工具。他猛地回头，瞟了一眼悬停在走廊边缘的克拉克，眉毛绞紧，又看向那些管道，将指尖压进耳内。

“老掉牙的科技。”他嘟哝一声，翻译器将那些优雅难懂的元音转换成英语，“几千年前的科技，属于你的家族，而你毁了它。”

“或许你就不该试图用它来毁灭这个星球。”克拉克谨慎地指出。

“看看这颗行星，它已经要被毁灭了，而祸首正是那些你钟爱的生物。”

佐德把两个管道拧在一起。

“他们正在摧毁生态，还有他们自己。”火星在指尖下迸出，佐德骂了一声。很快，控制板上冒起了烟，他骂得更厉害了，往后站了些，给帮忙用某种透明灭火剂喷洒灭火的机器人让出道路。

“佐德将军，我们极力建议由航天员维修师联合协会的专业人士进一步维修此飞船。”飞船用古怪的女声冷冰冰地说。

佐德低声嘟囔了几句。

“强烈建议。”女声补充，听起来居然有一点伤心。

“把飞船开回山里，试图修补它……你想做什么？”Clark有些警惕。

佐德冷冷地看了他一眼。

“以防你没有注意，这个飞船被淹了，还弥漫着泄露的生物有机隔热材料的臭味。”

“所以？”

“‘所以？’，什么意思？人类难道喜欢住在被淹了的房子里了吗？你已经被同化成这样了？”

“卡尔·艾尔声纹已记录。更新文件显示乔·艾尔曾是航天员维修师联合协会最后一代尊贵的领袖，卡尔·艾尔很可能有资格接受军校培训。”飞船满怀希望，“在一定训练后——”

“继续做梦吧，飞船。”佐德吼道。

克拉克忍不住爆笑出声，佐德抛去一个怒视。

他将控制板合上，悬浮起来，现在他完全不用费力就可以飞翔了。佐德对地球环境和他因黄太阳获得的新能力的适应速度本应十分吓人，但有些奇怪的是，在这里，他看起来……没有那么惊人。他的头发已经长了几个月了，凌乱地散落在他的额头周围，厚密蓬松，张牙舞爪。他眼里的残忍阴翳消失已久，取而代之的是认命的苦涩。

“你想要什么？”佐德表情漠然。

“只是想……来看看。”

“好吧，你看过了。”佐德降落在平台边缘，走进飞船，长靴踏在生物有机流体上嗒嗒作响。克拉克不得不也降落下来，加快步伐以跟上佐德。“人类叫你来把我押去审问，是吗？”

“他们叫我来看一下你的状况。毕竟你打塌了他们的不少建筑物。”

“是我们打塌的。”佐德冷冷地纠正他，“况且，以拉奥之名，那些人类用什么盖楼的？羊皮纸吗？荒谬！”

克拉克压下怒火，他一点都不想再挑起一场关于责任的争论，上次那样的争论。

“我们需要谈谈。”

“我们正在谈。”

“你修飞船只是因为想住在里面？”

佐德翻了个白眼。“你已经毁了起源仓，和它的地形重组能力，还有飞行功能。看在拉奥的份上，这东西还能做什么？”

“你又何苦呢？”

“何苦……”佐德突然转身，克拉克差点直接撞到他身上。“何苦？因为它像家。”佐德嘶嘶地说，声音低沉，话语里充斥满满的恶意，“满意了？我只剩这些了，它让我想起我的家，我的母星。”

“我……”克拉克完全没料到这样的回答，他沉默了，时间在两人之间静静地流淌。

“我明白了。抱歉。”

佐德眯着眼看着他。过了一阵子，他似乎平静下来了，冷哼了一声。

“你穿的制服是从哪儿来的？我只在历史影像上看见过这东西。”

“呃……我父亲的AI给我的，就在这个飞船上。”

“这是你的家徽，其他的一切……你看起来就像个活生生的历史影像。”

“你是想告诉我我看起来已经过时了。”克拉克试着微微笑了一下，佐德瞪了他一眼。

“这个飞船已经在这里躺了成千上万年了。你以为怎么，这么多年氪星社会都一成不变吗？你看起来相当滑稽。红靴子，认真的？”

“我喜欢。”克拉克温和地说，暗自发笑。

“你当然会喜欢。你是你父亲的儿子，拉奥保佑我们。整整一个家族的疯子。你的祖先把这侦察舰驶向了遥远的太空，哈！你的父亲犯下叛国罪，不是一次，而是两次！现在你——”佐德突然停下，皱起眉，“卡尔·艾尔，你来这里做什么？别再回避这个问题了。”

“我没有回避。”克拉克反驳。他们离开了被淹没的房间，飞船不再散发着融化塑料的味道，更像一个温暖的动物，庞大，干净，活生生的。这很……舒适。他试图掩盖自己不受控制的深深的呼吸。

他分了心。佐德现在看着他的目光越来越怪异了。克拉克挑眉，他看见佐德严肃的脸上闪过一丝纯然的恼怒，最终认命地坐下。

“你多大了？”

“呃——”

“回答我。”

“三十，怎么了？”

佐德深深地叹了一口气。

“头疼过吗？发烧？一个月一次？”

“有过。这是为什么？”克拉克眨眨眼，“这正常吗？对氪星人来说是正常的吗？”

“在近一百年来，这对氪星人来说都不算正常。”佐德刺耳地笑了笑，声音毫无笑意，反而充满了讥讽。

“在我们终于决定在胎儿阶段就把所有低下的动物习性从我们基因里剔除出去之后，这就不再正常了。然而，你，你那该死的父母，没有让你像一个正常氪星婴儿一样在起源室里出生……自然生育，”佐德厌恶地低声说道，“没有调整过的基本编码，充斥着瑕疵。”

“我父亲说他希望我有自由意志。”

“我认为你父亲最后gudat疯了。”佐德吼道，“自由意志？你的父母就是起源室出生的，他们有自由意志。在我看来他们他妈有太多自由意志了，偷走法典、自然生育、把自己的新生儿装进小飞船发射到茫茫宇宙里的一个外星球……”

【注：应是情绪激动下有些氪星语没有成功翻译。】

“但是——”

“你父亲给你灌输了一堆krudak，就像他对你妈妈做的那样。你的出生，很可能是因为他对生育过程很好奇，尤其是，他，不是那个要承担一切风险的人，你母亲很可能死，怀孕是有风险的，我们已经整整一百年没有接生人员和儿科服务了。”

克拉克绷紧下颚。

“那跟我头疼有什么关系？我生病了吗？”

“你没生病。”佐德粗鲁地说，“你只是有一堆退化了的基因特征，恭喜你。”他讽刺地说，“怪你那疯疯癫癫的父亲。”

“我得做什么才能治好这个？”

“你没有办法。之前你似乎处理得还可以，怎么做的？每个月都躲到一个寒冷的地方把它挨过去吗？”

他看到克拉克警惕地点点头，转身继续走了起来。

“继续这样。你最好的处理方式就是这个了。不过，下次你发烧的时候，离我远点。”

II.

 

克拉克管他每月的发热叫“中场休息”。往些年，他处理得都还不错。

他的养父母先想出了问题的解决办法：以前在堪萨斯，他们通常会放满满一浴缸的冰，把克拉克放进去让他降温冷静。长大之后，他发觉每个月在喜马拉雅山或者极地走上几天也不是什么坏事儿。就算空空荡荡，渺无人烟，世界也依然美得让人窒息。

在那场奇怪的对话过去了两个月之后，露易丝终于开始觉得社会版相当无聊了，想法子给自己弄了个战争版的任务。佩里给露易丝找了个陪同，很不情愿地放她去了。

克拉克也很担心，他远远地尾随着路易斯，努力忽视皮下的燥热与不安。太晚了，他早该“中场休息”去了。不过后来，他很庆幸自己没走。不出所料，情况很快就急转直下，开始向噩梦发展——在将露易丝带到安全之处的路上，他的头突然有些发昏。一路上露易丝都静静注视着他，表情有些惊讶。

“克拉克，你在冒汗。”露易丝不安地说。

“呃，每个人都会流汗？”

“你好热……你生了什么病吗？”她顿了顿，“你居然可以得病？”

“这事每月都有。”克拉克告诉她。

露易丝在他臂膀上的重量让他很安心，但这还不够——不知怎么的，感觉就是不对……

眩晕感。

克拉克猛地下沉了一米，露易丝尖叫起来——但克拉克很快又稳稳地悬浮了起来。

“克拉克！”

克拉克绝望地看向四周。他本想把露易丝带到最近的美国大使馆，但不对劲，有什么不对劲，他越来越热了——“附近有一个美军基地，我能……”

“好的，当然，只是，别把自己逼得太紧，好吗？”露易丝担忧地说，“你会没事的，对吧？”

“我会没事的。”

他听见有人在用阿拉伯语说话，美语的声音。电波，卫星，噪音——

“克拉克，克拉克！放我下来，我可以走，我们可以走，我去找人帮忙。”

“我们会到的。”

克拉克打起精神，咬着牙飞到了基地把露易丝放在吃惊的哨兵跟前，然后以最快的速度起飞，往上，往上，到了平流层，那儿凉一点，足够他理清思绪。他查看了一下露易丝的状况——她正诚恳地跟哨兵们交谈，向他们出示自己的记者证和护照。

克拉克慢慢呼出一口气，他看着露易丝被礼貌地护送进基地，然后转身，飞向北极。更冷，更冷的地方。他需要寒冷。一路飞行在记忆中被模糊成色块，克拉克发现自己没有去计划的北极，反而飞去了侦察舰。他一点也不吃惊。

他没有坚持到毁损的入口前，冰冷刺骨的雪地诱人多了，他俯下身，雪在他身下化成雪水。又是一阵眩晕。他几乎可以闻到那温暖的动物麝香了。几乎。越来越强烈。他感到温暖的手指按上他的咽喉，抚上他的眼睑查探，心里满是感激。在远方某处，佐德又在用氪星语咒骂了。

“我真该把你留在这。”他低声说。

克拉克焦躁地伸手拽住了他的手腕，听见他叹了一口气。克拉克被抱了起来，被抱着飞往了某处，飞船深处的某处。他闻到流体隔热材料的气味，奇异的灼烧塑料的臭气。飞船在关切地说着什么，但克拉克听不见。唯一重要的是佐德的心跳声，缓慢，平稳。

“飞船，稳定矫正剂。”

“功能不足，佐德将军。”

“总是这样。”佐德低声说。克拉克感到自己被放入一种古怪的温暖的流体里，他出声表达自己的不满，扭动挣扎起来。

“好啦，好啦，别动，你会能呼吸的。闭上眼。”

包围着克拉克的液体很快变冷，如果他能出声的话他一定会说谢谢的，但他被淹在水下，松松地被佐德揽在怀里。他隐约听见佐德开口。

“合成他需要的信息素，飞船。”

“功能不足，佐德将军，起源仓严重受损。不过，飞船探测到您携带着Alpha基因。”

佐德咕哝了一声。“我知道，但我的基因在出生时就被调整以取消那些体征了，我无法释放出他所需的那么多信息素。”

“不管如何，你的陪伴能够一定程度上安抚卡尔·艾尔，他的体征正在稳定下来。”

“事后一想，真是一贯如此。”佐德认命地说道，“诅咒乔·艾尔。自从毕业后，我总在给他伟大辉煌的错误们扫尾。”

“跟人工调制的Beta模式比起来，Omega基因才是氪星种族自然的基因模式，不能算错误。”飞船责备地说。

“几千年以来，没有什么是纯粹‘自然’的。再者说，我们在氪星基因中剔除Omega体征把大多数人变成Beta是有原因的。除了军队之外，我们甚至不需要Alpha基因。”佐德试图缩回手，但克拉克又一次不满地哼哼起来，把他拽得更近。

佐德怒吼出声。

“你看看。”他厌恶地说。

克拉克颤抖了一下，他想说抱歉。通常情况下，他不会关心佐德的看法，起码并不特别关心。然而现在，那针对他的不满简直要毁灭他了。手来回抚摸过他的肩头，小心地安抚着他，克拉克放松了下来，悬浮着，平静安宁。

“Omega基因也有优点。”飞船在说。

“只是自然生育的优点。”

“如果在那场战役中你发现卡尔·艾尔·是一个Omega，你会让他打败你的。”

“我知道他是个Omega。”佐德简短地回答，“在提取法典时我们扫描了他。”

“档案记载显示Alphas无法对Omega采取攻击行为。”

“也许纯粹的Alpha不能。”

过了一阵子，他不情愿地承认。

“再说了，我也没认真和他打，”他安静了下来，“如果我动真格了，他已经死了。”

克拉克动了动，他迷雾中的脑海里慢悠悠冒出一个问题。他很好奇，但他最终仍然睡着了。安全，温暖的重量围绕着他，有手指顺着他的脊柱摩挲，他感到久违的平静。

 

III.

 

克拉克猛然从梦中惊醒。他手肘抵着床铺，撑起身躯，意识到自己躺在一个细长房间里。床由一种柔软材料制成，在他身下流动起伏。古怪，但舒适。房间亮了起来，生命体一般的线条与尘世格格不入，不知哪里来的光轻柔地洒在克拉克身上。

他正在侦察舰上。

“飞船？”克拉克小心翼翼地问。

“下午好，卡尔·艾尔。”

“我怎么会在这里？”

“四十六小时前，你抵达了飞船外缘，被佐德将军抱了进来。我很遗憾，除了稳定你的状况之外，我对你的症状无能为力。你被留在了aft-5b舱来恢复。”

“稳定我的状况？”

“我试着降低你的体温，并放大了佐德将军Alpha信息素的效果，”飞船的话有些难以理解，“然而很遗憾，由于起源仓的损毁，我无法自己合成所需的信息素。”

“将军现在在哪儿？”克拉克揉了揉脸。

“他在飞船边缘东部，心情好像不太好。”

“他什么时候心情好过。”克拉克干巴巴地说。

他下了床，腿微微有些颤抖。

“你有轻微脱水症状，需要补充养分，请先喝了这个，卡尔·艾尔。”

一个架子从墙里浮现，上面放着一个透明玻璃杯，里面装着温水。克拉克感激地喝了下去，无论水里有什么，腹中的饥饿感确实消退了。他感觉好了些，便出了侦察舰。

找到佐德并不难，他正坐在飞船边上，合着眼，克拉克谨慎地在他身边坐下。

佐德转向他的方向。

“感觉好点了？”佐德问，语气有些尖刻。

“抱歉。”

“不是你的错。”

他又抱怨起来：“我们离Oort区太远了，否则我就能找一个造船厂修下起源仓了。不过，就算他们修好了起源仓，这东西也一千年没更新过了，合成的信息素不一定能起作用。”

“谢谢你帮我。”克拉克慢吞吞地说，“但我真的完全不知道发生了什么。”

“你当然不知道。”佐德瞪了他一眼，“好吧。有些地球动物也有相似的交配习性，它们的雌性大部分时候不能生育，除了特定的时候，发情期的时候。在氪星我们管这类人叫Omega。”

“我是男性。”

“你当然是。几千年之前，整个氪星人几乎灭绝了。要知道，社会越先进，人们受教育程度越高，孩子就越少。所以后来我们做了些调整，随机排序了基因。他们现在管那些调整叫最大异端。”佐德面容严肃，沉默了一会儿。

“但那确实起作用了。Omega和Alpha女性能够生育，Omega男性也可以，这意味着百分之八十的人口生理上倾向于生育，我们的人口爆炸了。然后，我们进入了大扩张时代。”他指指飞船，“像这样的侦察舰遍布宇宙。”

“后来怎么了？”

佐德耸耸肩。

“我们过度使用了星元素，最终使得氪星极不稳定。但这不重要，我们还有些……社会问题。Omega基因有些明显的问题，看看刚刚的你就知道了，而纯粹的Alpha基因让人富有攻击性，变得非常，暴力。”

“让我猜猜，你是个Alpha？”

“调制了的Alpha。”佐德笑了笑。

“后来，我们决定创造出全新一代基因模式，同时努力发展起源仓科技。我们剔除了Omega基因种，限制调制过的Alpha基因模式供军队家庭使用。我们叫新出现的序列‘beta’模式，到我生活的时代，百分之九十的人是beta，你的父母也是beta。起源仓科技让人口非常稳定。”

“但还有百分之十的调制过的Alpha？都在军队里？”

佐德侧头，“现在还有你。”

“你说‘出生’，我不知道……我不知道那个。”克拉克有些局促不安地扭了扭。

“你可以问飞船细节问题。我不想知道。事实上，我们不会再提起这个话题了。”

克拉克克制不住地笑了起来。

“抱歉。”他说。

“那就别再这么做了。”佐德轻声说。

克拉克终于能集中精神，身体恢复过来，五感完美运作。他发现的第一件事就是佐德偏高的体温，急促的心率。

有趣。

“你说了些什么没有认真和我打之类的。”克拉克回忆道，他看到佐德全身都僵硬了起来，压下了唇边的一个微笑。

“真的吗？”

“你的战斗姿势糟透了。”佐德反驳，规避了克拉克的问题。

“你可以教我。”克拉克建议道，佐德只是眯了眯眼，“我们是我们种族最后的两个人了，将军。而且——我几乎不了解氪星，甚至连氪星语都不会说。之前的事我很抱歉，可我不想弃我父母的人民不顾。”

佐德的唇微微弯起，长长的静默。克拉克以为佐德要把他随口打发掉了，他大概会冷笑着讽刺两句，或者简单地质问他牺牲的意义何在。然而佐德并没有。

他长长地吸了一口气，语气平淡，毫无感情地开口：“你不会说氪星语，这太荒谬了。”

“我知道。”

“你从来都不真正属于这里，对吗？”佐德讽刺道，“这就是为什么你来找我，一个敌人。你来自两个世界，但哪个都不是你真正的家。”

“我从来没有把你当做过我的敌人。”克拉克轻轻说，“从来没有。”

佐德微微睁大眼，叹了口气。他开口，声音有些刺粗哑：“好吧，不过我可没耐心教你基础。飞船有耐心，所以——开始吧。”

IV.

佐德动真格时厉害得吓人。早晨才一会儿，克拉克就已连续十次被佐德狠狠压住。他怒吼着挣扎，但仍然动弹不得。

直到佐德松开手，他才能从雪里起来。

“再来。”佐德漠然说。

他们又来了一轮，这一轮结束得更快了。

尴尬。

“再来。”

最后，克拉克躺在雪里喘气，懒得再爬起来了。以往的每一次都这样结束。佐德翻了个白眼，准备起身。

克拉克抓住机会偷袭了他，他一脚踹上对方膝窝，把佐德带倒，翻过身，压在嘶声怒吼的氪星将军身上。

手指扣住克拉克的脖颈，收紧，又放松，佐德抬眼瞪视着他，微微有些着恼，但看起来丝毫不害怕。

克拉克鬼迷心窍一般，话语不假思索地从他嘴里冒出来。

“我喜欢你现在的头发。”他补充，“长了。”

佐德眨眨眼，有些惊讶地看着他，接着他表情更愤怒了。

“你就喜欢些微不足道的事。”

他们在用氪星语交谈，克拉克磕磕巴巴，佐德则说得很慢，有意避开难词。

“这样看起来不那么严肃。”克拉克咧嘴。佐德的面容造得过于凶狠，远远不能称为英俊。但克拉克喜欢他硬朗的线条透出的冷酷，骨子里的冷酷。那种感觉，那种味道，像一个温暖的动物，安抚着内心深处的他。

佐德指尖轻轻抬起克拉克的下颌，出人意料得温柔。他瞳孔略略放大，心跳加速，克拉克试图稳住呼吸，两人视线胶着。

过了一阵，佐德的手垂下来，一言不发。

“下去。”

“你……”克拉克声音渐渐低了下去。问佐德喜不喜欢他听起来实在是太小学生了，“你还生我气吗？生那些事的气？”

“如果我还在生气，我会跟你做这个吗？”佐德语气尖刻，“下去。”

“你原谅我了吗？”克拉克拿出他最严肃的态度问道，“我想知道。”

佐德叹气。

“你在捍卫你的家，而且我们当时在交战——我明白你做那些事的原因，要么是我们死，要么是你和你的人类朋友死。所以，没什么需要原谅的。”他不耐烦地说，“现在开心了吗？”

“我还想知道，”克拉克低语，靠近了些，两人只相距几英寸。

他有些兴奋，佐德在他身下颤抖，危险的双手摩挲过克拉克的侧肋，不自然地温柔。他们吻住了对方，一个属于命运注定的陌生人之间的甜蜜的吻——同族最后的遗民，困在一个全然陌生的世界里。

佐德手指触到了克拉克颈后，用力搂住。

克拉克呻吟出声。

V.

 

“我还是觉得你最好让飞船处理你的发情期，”佐德在克拉克把他拽到了最近的床舱时低声说道，“我废了那么多功夫修好起源仓，飞船也终于可以正常进行化学反应了，你却……”

“我还没发情呢。再者说，如果你非要等我发情的时候才做，那我就更要充分享受每时每刻了。”克拉克回嘴。

佐德怒视克拉克，手扣住克拉克的手指，阻止他伸向盔甲系带。

“我没有不想做。”他终于说。

克拉克眨眨眼。

“真的？”

“无论以什么标准来看，你都很美。”佐德声音低沉发哑，克拉克俯身想亲他，却被他避开了，“但这样是不负责任的。”

“什么不负责任？性？”克拉克停住，“难道说氪星人已经不再性交了吗？”

“性仍然是一种娱乐。”他叹气，“不是性的问题。我认识你的父母。”

“有什么关系，他们又不在这儿。”克拉克把佐德拖向床，解下他的斗篷，“你在这里。”他补充道，呼吸有些急促。

佐德贴上克拉克后颈，深深吸气，呻吟了一声。

“拉奥啊，你的气味。”佐德低语，听起来有点茫然。

终于。

就算没有铠甲，佐德身材也仍然十分逼人，他皮肤上布满伤痕的沟壑是戎马一生的苦涩概括。他似乎完全不在意自己裸露的身躯，任克拉克好奇地盯着他瞧，自己注视着克拉克。佐德的阴茎硬着，抵着腹部，又粗又长，充血发红。

克拉克咬住下唇，一阵晕眩袭来。

他甚至还没发情。

发情期明天才来。

“做过吗？”佐德平静地问。

“没有和……”克拉克声音低了下去，“不像这样。”

他脱下靴子。

佐德皱眉。

“你跟原住民睡过？”

“没必要说得像……”克拉克笑起来，佐德惊恐的神情实在是太好笑了，“还有，其实没有，不能算，我大概……上次，我伤到了某个人。”他把露易丝胯骨弄骨折了，仅仅因为他捏的稍微紧了点。克拉克探病时，她正服着止痛剂，试图笑笑让这事儿过去，但那就是一切的结束了。

克拉克觉得有些恶心。

“我应该料到的。”佐德生闷气，他从不是个好安抚的人，但他仍然目不转睛地凝视着克拉克，看着他脱下剩余的制服。

肌肤贴着肌肤，现在轮到克拉克局促不安了，就算佐德用打量他的目光满是赞叹，他骨子里依然有些害羞。

“很美。”佐德喃喃道。克拉克脸红透了，佐德得意地笑了起来。他手指紧紧围住克拉克的阴茎来回抚动，另一只手插进克拉克双腿之间搜寻着，粗糙的指尖流连于囊袋和穴口间的干燥的缝隙——他从没自己探索过那里，从来没有特别思索过自己外星的身体——在佐德的触碰下，那里湿润了起来，他小口急促地喘着气。

佐德皱眉，关切地问：“你还好吗？”

克拉克紧绷地点点头。他感到一股钝痛，紧紧包裹着一阵奇异的愉悦感。他的身体放松下来，被打开了。

佐德只是轻轻地抚慰他。哪怕克拉克开始扭动，哪怕拇指略过缝隙时克拉克发出一声急促愉悦的惊叫，他一直无动于衷。

“拜托了，”克拉克希望自己不要听起来这么喘不上气。

哀求。

“要我做什么？”

“一根手指，”克拉克喘道，”随便什么，进来。“

他的手用力捏紧佐德的肩膀。

如果是个人类，他已经压碎了他的骨头了。

佐德只是愉悦地笑了起来。

“你真紧。”一根手指稳稳地探深了些，克拉克终于发现自己现在到底有多滑了，他的内壁温柔地包裹着佐德手指的关节。

一阵头晕目眩。

不够，一点也不够，克拉克急躁地闷哼出声，佐德又刺进了一根手指，揉进更深处，为他扩张。他现在完全湿了，那缓慢的刺入滑出的湿滑声在整个房间里作响，淫荡的节奏。

求你了，克拉克喘气，他用破碎的氪星语说话，又切到英语，又切回去。求你了。第三根手指，他呜咽了，绷紧了身子，阴茎在佐德手里跳动，射满了他的手指。

“真敏感。”佐德低声说，在克拉克高潮后有一搭没一搭地抚慰着他，克拉克趴在佐德身上，小声啜泣，呼吸破碎，脸贴着佐德的脸颊。

“你很棒。”

“我还想要。”克拉克喘道，“给我更多，想要你的阴茎在我的身体里。”他急促地说，说得太快，话语有些含糊。他焦虑地在佐德的指关节上磨蹭着穴口，收紧。“想要更多，想要你让我怀孕。”

佐德双眼微睁，一阵静默，有那么一刹那克拉克以自己他太过分了，说得太多了，但紧接着他被佐德翻转了过来，膝盖和手落在床上。

佐德在他身后骂了几句，压下克拉克的肩膀，直到他的脸颊贴上枕面，屁股高高地翘在空中。

“你。”佐德说，他竟然听起来有点无助，就算这样，就算身体被彻底地打开，克拉克还是掌控着全局：佐德在等待他的信号，并会为此永远地等待下去。

“来吧。”克拉克邀请道，佐德喃喃说了几句无法理解的话，直起身，压了进来。

克拉克被撑得满满的。

他小心地刺得更深，耐心得简直难以置信。无论何时，克拉克的呻吟带了一丝隐痛的意味，他就停下来，等待着，温热的呼吸喷洒在克拉克的肩膀上，悄然无声。

克拉克能听见他的心跳有多急促。

最后，佐德终于全部进去了，克拉克不得不把脸压进床里，发觉自己眼睛流泪流得有些涩。

感觉实在是太好了。

“卡尔。”佐德压在克拉克的脊柱上喃喃说道，有那么一刹那，克拉克的困惑在内里怨恨地纠结，知道他意识到，卡尔。那是他的名字。

卡尔·艾尔，他的呼吸杂乱。

当他听到佐德纠正自己时不能更惊讶了。

“克拉克。”

克拉克眼里有些刺痛，眨眨眼。他又硬了，就这样，在佐德温暖的麝香里呼吸，被他全然的力量所包围。

那一瞬间的归属感实在是太过了，太多了，克拉克再次把脸埋进床里，咬回一声呜咽，急促地呼吸着。

“克拉克？”佐德担忧地问，克拉克胡乱够着他的手臂，他开始后撤。

“不要，别，就这样，等着，就这样。”克拉克从喉咙里挤出破碎的话语，同时收紧自己。佐德靠着他颤抖了一下，呻吟着服从了。他的脸颊蹭着克拉克的肩膀，像个动物。

克拉克战栗。这就是高潮的感觉吗？他晃了晃胯部，佐德低声喘气，抓紧了床铺。

“好玩么。”佐德低吼，克拉克压回了一声轻笑。

“你可以动了。”克拉克喘气。

佐德不是唯一一个快要绝望的人。

佐德开始有些迟疑，直到克拉克向后顶了顶胯，他倒抽了一口气，试探地向前，一开始小心翼翼，然后越来越重，越来越深。克拉克紧紧撑着船体，向后偷看了一眼。佐德双眼紧闭，下颌绷直，克拉克说不出是痛苦还是欢欣。“佐德。”克拉克低声说，接着，“Dru”，他叫了他的名。

佐德好像被掐了脖子一样。

“啊……神啊，好棒。用力……用力操我。”

“闭嘴，安静。”佐德绝望地说。他不再克制自己，全无保留，借着体重狠狠冲刺，手紧紧握着克拉克的胯，紧得让克拉克疼痛，带来快感的痛。

佐德可以伤到克拉克，地球上唯一一个与克拉克平齐之人。

这认知无比清晰。

克拉克射了，他向后顶，在佐德身上胡乱地操着自己，低吼着，摇晃着。佐德的手指抚过他的腹部，令人称奇地温柔。

又是一团杂乱。

在克拉克弯曲的脊柱上方，佐德压住了一声出口的呻吟。

克拉克挣开佐德，把他顶到船体上，佐德惊呼，但在克拉克坐上他的腿时——他大口喘气，颤抖起来。克拉克弓起背，让佐德顶到体内最深处，沾满精液的手指抹上佐德锁骨边狰狞的疤痕——接近脖颈的位置。

克拉克骑在佐德身上狠狠地操弄着自己。

他们快要把对方弄坏了，皮肤被手指压出欲望的淤痕。佐德咬住克拉克肩膀，紧紧将克拉克压向自己，狠狠搂住怀里的年轻人。热流袭上克拉克内壁，他一阵颤抖，感到自己被佐德温柔地顶住，逐渐成型的结操开了他的身体，把两个人紧紧地锁死在了一起。

克拉克颤抖地呻吟出声，无意识地在佐德的腿上扭动身躯。

佐德怒吼，双手禁锢住他的动作，把他压回了原位。

两人呼吸渐缓。

“那么，明天。”克拉克低声说。

佐德拉长了脸。

“你明天就可以受孕了。”

“所以呢？”

克拉克试图在脑海里想象可以生育的自己，鼓起勇气准备好迎接生理性的反胃感。

然而发现自己并不觉得这个想法很恶心。

生命繁衍。

新生代的生命。

“所以，让飞船来处理。”佐德咆哮，“飞船的生命支持系统还没修好，她没办法处理任何并发症。我完全不信任这些土著，还有他们原始的科技。”

“但我喜欢这个主意。”克拉克戏弄他，脸上一副全然无辜的表情。

佐德脸全红了，他怒吼出声。

“你当然会喜欢。你是一个艾尔，艾尔都是疯子。”他抱怨道，一手捂住自己的脸，“这还是传染性的。我简直不敢相信你成功地让我开始考虑这个主意了，繁衍的主意。”

“不要给自己太大压力。”克拉克建议。

佐德敷衍地打了他一巴掌。

克拉克得意地笑了起来。

过了一阵，年长者把克拉克拉进怀里，下颌压住发顶，手指轻轻地安抚着他。

同族的最后遗民。

也许不是最后的。

闭上眼，克拉克把整个世界的喧嚣排除在外——

飞船机器的嗡鸣，往上，卫星的静语，人类，遍布各处……

他只听见，有人吻着他的发丝低语，轻声在他耳边说着家乡的语言，声音随时间流逝，渐渐消弭。

他在这声音的陪伴下渐渐睡着了。


End file.
